Cursed(Maze Runner)
by PotatoPrincess84
Summary: (NewtxOC) When my eyes finally snap open, all I see is blackness. I try to find my way around the room, but when I stand up, I hit my head on something metal. "Ow," I cry out. The box I now stand in, jerks to a sudden stop, sending me flying backwards. My head hits another metal object, and it hurts equally as bad. To avoid more pain I sit with my back to the wall and hug my legs.


~Finn's POV~

When my eyes finally snap open, all I see is blackness. I try to find my way around the room, but when I stand up, I hit my head on something metal. "Ow," I cry out. The box I now stand in, jerks to a sudden stop, sending me flying backwards. My head hits another metal object, and it hurts equally as bad. To avoid more pain I sit with my back to the wall and hug my legs. I'm scared. And confused. And panicked. My heart beats a thousand times faster than it should, whereas my breathing is slowed by at least fifty percent.

But how would I know how fast my heart usually beats, I can't remember anything else. Not my name, my age, my family, where I'm from. Who I am. Or was there even something before this? All I imagine is horrible things; fire, darkness, grey, blood. All things which I'm sure I've encountered, I just don't remember.

Suddenly, my cage slows down for a second, sending me flying across the hard floor, then speeds back up. I lay sprawled, in an awkward and painful poisson, confused and afraid. Then a blinding light leaks through the doors that lay above me, apparently. The light hurts my eyes, but I see no sun, or anything. But boys. All boys gathered around me, peering down at me like I'm some new discovery they've uncovered.

"It's a girl," says a very surprised boy.

They lower ropes, which I grip with all that's in me, in fear of falling. Never again in my life will I go into that cage. At first I'm pretty shaky on my feet, but in a minutes time I'm recovered. "Hey, Greenie, welcome to the Glade," says an enthusiastic British boy. I want to pour out all my questions to him, look for answers. I mean, he certainly knows more than I do, currently. But my throat is to dry to speak. Breathing is even a small challenge.

I breathe slowly and steadily, as the boys watch me so intensely and call thing like;

"I got dibs!"

"How old is she?"

"Is she pretty?"

But I'm nothing but shocked. I'm in a weird place, filled with boys, and don't remember anything at all. I feel my pulse pounding, stomach churning, eyes dazed, thoughts jumbled. It's terrifying, really. "C'mon, Greenie," says the same British boy. "I'll take you to Alby." I wonder who Alby is. Their king?

But out I couldn't be more wrong. Who I'm guessing is Alby, has dark skin and hair, a black t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "Hey, Greenie, I'm Alby," he says holding out his hand. I'm a bit surprised he welcomes a girl in such a friendly manner. But I shake it, still unsure of him. But he seems nice enough. "I'd tell you my name, but I don't remember it," I admit. He just smiles, "No one does at first." At first? What does that mean? Have they been here for a long time?

"You hungry, Greenie?" Asks the British kid. I shrug. "Oh, and I'm Newt by the way." I nod slowly, "Hi." He smiles and takes me to get food anyway.

We approach a shack sort of thing with a sturdy looking roof. Another dark skinned boy is working about, busily, preparing food. "Hey, Frypan. New Glader," announces that Newt boy, which when you get a good look at, is pretty attractive. He drops what he's doing, and turns to us, "Hey, Greenie. I'm Frypan. But you can calk me Fry or Pan." I can't help but laugh at his sweet personality.

He serves me a sandwich, that I manage to eat, but I'm not really hungry. "Turns out your food is as nice as you," I say. He smiles, "Ya know, for a newbie, your awfully friendly." I shrug.

After we're done at the cafeteria place, Alby tells me it's tour time. He takes me around the place they call the Glade, which consists of, a cafeteria, farm, butchers, gardeners, bunks, what they call Runners, and most of all, protected by prodigious walls creeping with ivy. I want to ask all sorts of questions, but Alby said not 'till the end. So I try to keep a mental list of them, as they pile up.

Along the way boys wave and wink and whistle. Weirdos. Anyway, Alby tells me about the what they call things, Homestead, Map Room, Track-Hoes, Keepers, Runners, The pit, grub...klunk. And you probably know what that is...

The tour is finally over just when the sky starts to dim. Some boys hold flaming sticks that they toss into a pit of ashes. A fire blazes up quickly as the boys cheer. I sit on a log, pretty far from everyone else, playing with the grass. I let my mind slip away from my head, and I start to think about those walls again. What lies beyond them? Gold? Treasures? ...Anything?

Just as my eye lids start to droop, that good-looking, British boy. "Hey, Greenie," he says, taking a seat next to me. "Hi," I say as depressingly as possible. He chuckles at my attitude, "Drink this." I take the glass bottle from his hand and look at the brown liquid, skeptically. Whatever, I say to myself and take a swig of it. It's nasty. I turn backward and spit it out. Ugh, that is horrible! "That's vile!" I exclaim, laughing. "What the heck is that?" He takes the bottle from my hand, "I don't know, actually. It's Gally's recipe." I raise an eyebrow, "Gally?"

Newt turns around and points to a blond boy who doesn't seem to talk to anyone, "Him." I nod in response and wave tauntingly at Gally. He gives me a look. But I just throw my head back laughing. For no real reason, just because, I've decided I hate him already.

An an awkward silence falls between the two of us. I kick at the dirt. He toys with something in his hand.

"Well, c'mon, you're supposed to be the guest if honer," Newt says randomly. Good. That was really awkward. He takes my hand and introduces me to a couple of boys. I act like they'll be someone to remember, but I'm not even really paying attention to anything they say.

Somehow, Newt and I find ourselves watching Gally and a kid, who is I guess named Eric, fight. Oddly enough, I actually enjoy watching Gally get beat up. I don't know him, but I don't like him.

Suddenly, Gally, throws Eric off him and he goes flying. And of course right down at my feet. He looks up, "M'lady." I decided to play along and curtsy. After my princess move I help him up.

Before Eric can thank me, Gally speaks, "Hey Greenie, why don't you give it a go. See what your made of?" I consider it. Whatever. I nod almost eagerly. I strip off my hoodie and roll up the my long-sleeved shirt. The boys hoot as I reveal my newly-discovered muscles. I act like I've known I looked pretty strong.

To for fill my newly-earned reputation of being strong, I roll my shoulder forward, making my arm pop. I could get used to this.

"You ready, Greenie?" Asks Gally. I toss my sweater to the ground, "Are you?" He smirks. I do too, "Let's play."

Gally circles me. I wait for him to make the first move. Which he does. I easily avoid his weak punch. A part of me tells me he's going easy on me. So I try my hardest.

I sprint to the back of him, and kick him in the back of the leg. He collapses, but quickly regains his feet.

In a moment of complete anger, he throws his entire body at me. My first instinct is to move out of the way. But it wasn't quick enough, and I'm punched harshly in the shoulder. I cringe as the sharp pain races thorough me.

Another unexpected move from Gally is all it takes to knock me down. Suddenly, a flashback of memories flood my mind. My name! My name! It's Finn! Well Griffin actually, but I like Finn better.

Some part of me wats to stop the fight, but I don't think it's very important.

My legs ache, but I get up anyway.

"It's not cool to hit a girl," I joke, loudly enough for everyone to hear. The boys laugh, I smirk, whereas Gally is wiping the bloody nose up I didn't know he had. Serves him right.

I allow Gally to finish up with his nose before getting right back at it. He avoids my fist and sends his own at me. I block it.

My next move will be my last. I plant my hands firmly on his chest and push him to the ground. He stumbles backward and falls on his stomach. In triumph, I place my foot on his probably aching back.

I have my flaws, but that was awesome.

Some of the boys are chanting "Greenie!" Others only applauding. I curtsy like I did to Eric.

As the circle of boys breaks to allow me to exit, I wipe away the layers of beading sweat. Newt comes around from the back and hands me a towel. I accept it gratefully, and place it on my face.

"Alright, welcome to the Glade, and congrats of beating Gally," says Newt cheerfully.

"That was some first day, Greenie," informs Alby coming up from behind me. I nod in agreement, panting. That was the weirdest day ever. But, how would I remember. I don't remember anything else. Except my name!

"I remember! My name! It's Finn. Well actually, Griffin, but I like Finn better," I says so fast I don't expect them to catch it. But they do.

"Well, Finn," says Newt. "Danny is over at the homestead, he'll show you to a room." I look into his enchanting brown eyes, "Night." He smiles looking into my Hazel ones, "Goodnight." After that, a silence falls. A very awkward silence. Which I end by nodding and walking off.

As Newt told me, I find Danny, a boy I met on the tour. He looks about my age. Which I don't know, but he's my height.

"Hey, Danny, Newt said I'd find you here," I say to him. He jumps at the sound of my voice. Instantly, I know he's not a people-person. "Uhh, yeah, your room, it's over here," he says walking over to a little space with a door. "Okay," I say walking into it anfirst d closing the door behind me. The room consists of a brown hammock, and lantern. I throw my sweat-soaked towel on the floor and climb onto my hammock.

Newt was right, that was some day

Late that night, my eyes pop open. The moonlight leaks through a small window in my room. Great, it's the middle of the night.

With nothing left to do, except sleep. So I climb back to bed. I curl up in all ball in order to conserve any warmth left in me. It takes about two second for me to realize, I won't get back to sleep. Seriously, I woke up in a giant caged-in field, filled with boys, and I expect to sleep? Wow.

But I try anyway. And that backfires.

At first pacing around the room suffices, but pretty soon the floor warms up and it's annoying. So I zip my hoodie back on and creep outside.

For once, I actually feel comfortable. The midnight air is warm and refreshing, no boys are around. I actually feel good for once.

My feet seem to have a mind of their own, and carry me around the Glade. All is peaceful and silent. It's nice.

But of course I purposely avoid the woods. It gives off a creepy vibe.

I'm still enjoying my late-night stroll, when I hear a scuffle on the dirt. Automatically, I whirl around. Gally, the boy I beat at that fight earlier tonight. He looks pretty dang mad.

At first I just try to make small talk, "Oh, hey Gally, I didn't see you there." I chew on my lip, in a moment of complete nervousness. But he's mad.

Gally charges at me, knocking me to the ground. My head smashes against the rough ground, and I wonder if I'll black out. But my head just throbs, that a relief. But I still have Gally to worry about.

My eyes are wide with fear, if only someone were here to help me. Wait! I'm in an area full of boys. "Newt! Alby! Anybody! Help!" I cry frantically. Gally screams random things at me, many of them which I think are swears. This is the first time I actually wonder if he's entirely sane.

Literally, ten seconds later, Newt and Alby come running out of the Homestead. Alby plucks Gally off me and Newt knocks him out. After that little escapade is over with, Newt comes over beside me, "Finn, are you okay?" I scoot into a sitting position, and feel a sharp shoot of pain in my back.

"Yeah, totally," I bluff. I'm not convincing at all. But the fact that someone just tried to kill me covers that. "Okay," he huffs. Despite, what I just told him, Newt helps me to my feet.

Alby lays a protective hand on my shoulder, "You okay?" I nod, wondering if I could lie again. I've already decided, I'm a horrible liar.

Alby goes back to bed and Newt escorts me back to mine. "I bid you farewell, M'lady," bows Newt. I curtsy, wow that's getting old, "You too."

I stride into my room, and shut the door behind me.

Weirdest day ever.

Soooo first of all, I want to thank Mystic Rosewood Falls for your great pointers on my story! Thanks! ;)

-PotatoPrincess84


End file.
